


Home

by slashyrogue



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Charmont is a widower, Ella dies, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charmont is inconsolable after the death of his wife in childbirth. The kingdom enlists the help of Dr. Johann Streunsee to make him whole again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“I do not need a doctor,” Char mumbled, covers up to his chin as he fought tears, “I am perfectly fine.” 

His steward sighed deeply, “Sire, you have been in bed for nearly three weeks now, and as I know you’re quite saddened by the loss of your…”

“Do not speak of her!” Char snapped, pulling the covers over his head, “Leave.”

Another sigh and then nothing, Char laying on his side and trying not to think of the pain in his heart at such a overwhelming loss.

“I apologize for interrupting your mourning, King, but I was called here under false pretenses.”

Char looked up and glared at the stranger who stood at the foot of his bed. “How so?”

The man sighed, “I was told you were quite ill, though now I see you are heartsick. I…I confess I am not from here and did not know of your…circumstances.”

Char moved the covers down slightly, “Where are you from?” 

The stranger gestured to a seat against the edge of Char’s bed and the young King nodded as he explained, “I am originally from Germany, though I was residing in Denmark where I was banished from my last appointment for…inappropriate relations with the Queen.”

Char sat up, “You were? You…”

The stranger stood up and held out his hand, smiling as Char took it, “Dr. Johann Struensee. I…I am quite sorry for your loss.”

Char’s lip trembled as he whispered, “Thank you.” 

The touch was comforting and Char nearly held on tighter than he should have as their hands parted and Johann asked, “You have not seen your son since the birthing, I have heard.” 

Char looked away, “He does not need me.” 

“You are his only surviving parent, I would think you both need each other greatly.” 

“You speak as if you have children.” 

“I am a father, but I have no children.” 

Char looked at him again, “You were more than inappropriate, then.” 

Johann offered, “Much more, I allowed emotion to cloud my judgment. You seem to be feeling the same as I.” 

Char’s eyes narrowed, “You dare mock me, sir, I would ask you to leave my room please.” 

“Your son is unnamed, your kingdom is without a ruler, and you need to work through this pain. That is what leaders do, that is what real men do.” 

Char sat up and grabbed the front of his tunic, spitting in his face, “YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY PAIN! YOUR LOVE STILL LIVES AND MINE…” he sobbed, crumbling as he fell into strong arms that held him tightly. 

Char trembled, sobbing as he felt a hand on the back of his head, a shushing filling his ears as heard a whispered, “I wish to help, Majesty, as is my job. Please let me help you.” 

He looked up into the stranger’s eyes, kinder eyes he had not seen since falling into his wife’s stare what seemed such a short time ago, “I will let you try.” 

Johann’s smile was wide and he said, “First, I believe your son wishes to meet his father.” 

Char let out a sigh as he was let go, his trembling limbs harder to move after barely moving them in weeks and he said, “I will change my clothing, and…please send in the tub for a cleansing. I will not meet me son looking ragged.”

Johann nodded and was gone, glad for his success as he informed the staff that their king was ready to see the world again.

The nursery was not far from where the King’s quarters were, the wet nurse was feeding him when he entered, “The King is coming, please ready the Prince for a visit.” 

The woman’s eyes lit up and she nodded, “Yes, I will,” and Johann left again just in time to see Charmont was getting cleansed when he entered his room again, stopping and trying not to stare.

“I have informed the nurse of your arrival, and if you wish to see the babe here I will…” 

“You are not like any doctor I have ever met,” Char said, making Johann look at him plainly. 

“I believe that to be a compliment.”

“It is.”

Char’s smile made Johann’s cheeks warm and he tried not to smile back, hating his inability to withstand such beauty, “I will leave you now.” 

The rush from the room was strange and he went directly to the young prince’s nursery. The child was beautiful, he had his father’s fine features and what Johann assumed was his mother’s eyes. He bent down to place his hand over the sleeping babe’s head. 

“He has her eyes,” Charmont said softly, making Johann move his hand away. 

The King was more put together than he had been, eyes still quite haunted and hollow even as he smiled. “And your face,” Johann offered, “Come and see.” 

The young king stepped further into the room, his hand shaking as he put it on the edge of the crib to view his son. Johann could not help but put his arm around when he felt Charmont’s knees buckle at the sight, his voice thick as he spoke. 

“My son.” 

Johann helped him to the rocking chair, whispering, “He needs you as much as you need him, sire,” as he went to take the babe from the crib. 

The child cried upon waking, shaking and squirming in his grip but once Johann gave him to his father he quieted almost instantly, staring up in wonder as Char did the same. 

“He looks like a William, does he not? Ella wished to call him William, after my father.” 

Johann watched them both with an ache in his chest, thinking of his love and their lost forgotten child who neither of them would be able to see grow. Charmont would not have that problem, he would not allow the two to be separated as long as he lived in order to see the glow in the king’s face. 

“Prince William sounds perfect,” he said softly, turning to leave them. 

A hand on his stopped Johann in his tracks, turning to see Charmont staring at him with wet eyes. “Stay.” 

“As you wish.”


End file.
